


Together in Separate

by constantlyhungry



Series: Apartment AU [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Apartment AU, Daniel still has anger issues, David thinks too much, David's all worried, Direct Sequel, Fluff, Implied Sexual Themes, M/M, Super strictly scheduled showers, it happens but doesn't go into any detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyhungry/pseuds/constantlyhungry
Summary: David's apartments had really thin walls, so singing in the shower isn't so private.





	Together in Separate

There had been a silent agreement, after David’s neighbor busted a hole in his wall, that the impromptu entrance was to remain, and the building owner was not to find out— for a while, at least. It provided David with some much needed social interaction, effectively fending off the overarching loneliness that used to slip through the space under doors, take his hand, and hold him in a way not at all comforting. The hole, however wasn’t their only source of interaction.   
David first noticed it the day Daniel moved in, standing in his kitchen and waiting for his toast to pop up. A long scrape that sounded like furniture moving— which it likely was— so loud he could have been convinced it was coming from his own apartment. Over the next following weeks, the point that their walls were thin was really driven home, with every loud sneeze, television scream, or smash of something hitting the ground echoing through to David’s place of residence.   
It was something he grew used to, like the sounds of traffic and the distant rumble of planes overhead.   
During this time, he learned something interesting about his new neighbor. The man sang in the shower. Not in a particularly loud or obnoxious sense, but as in a simple action, such as making breakfast or watching TV. The sound had been a slight nuisance at first, but the songs he sang were actually pretty good, and David soon switched to night showers in order to hear the angelic voice muffled only by drywall Daniel could no doubt tear down if he so desired.   
Eventually, the songs became familiar, repeated like a broken record no one wanted to take off its track, and David found himself quietly humming along. Even sooner than that, a schedule was developed. Shower at 8, finish at 8:15. A daily occurrence.   
David was sitting cross-legged in his bed, basking in the glory of the newly fixed heater, a utility he had never knew how much to miss. Since the “printer-incident” as he decided to name it, the living room had become more of a social area than a private place to rest and contemplate life. But he didn’t mind. It was a small price to pay for an amazing…  
Boyfriend? David didn’t exactly know what to title his newfound relationship with Daniel, and was failing not to let it pick at his brain. They weren’t friends with benefits, right? Daniel had specifically said he wanted something more, but how much more? Unfortunately, Daniel didn’t seem like the type for titles and labels, so David was left in the dark with tiny claws scratching at his skull and unasked questions hiding behind his teeth.   
Maybe it wasn’t so important.   
Maybe it was just important that they were together at all.   
David’s watch blinked twice, signaling it was officially 7:55pm, almost time to shower. Thinking about it made him feel a bit creepy, and the fact Daniel hadn’t simply changed his shower time wasn’t nearly as comforting as he had hoped it would be.   
Nonetheless, he shuffled into his bathroom, turning the shower on to heat up before undressing halfway, leaving on his socks for the time being, deciding against ice toes.   
Eventually steam filled the room, beginnings of blur smudged on the mirror’s edge and David’s back gaining a familiar but odd sticky sort of feel. After a minute or two, the smooth sound of running water was replicated from across the wall, Daniel’s shower located conveniently right on the other side.   
It started off as it always did, a soft hum evolving into something clearer, words with a definition, meaning, becoming something to grasp. But the words didn’t matter— it was the way they sounded slipping effortlessly from Daniel’s throat, and thinking about him in the shower, dripping wet and with his mouth open wide spilling pure confidence and casualty David could never possess. He turned the shower up hotter so he could blame his flushing skin on another source; ease his conscience.  
Quickly, the song reached its chorus, and David spent the moments prior psyching himself up to join in; open his mouth and let his tongue drip with the same words Daniel’s had oozed for weeks. With a deep breath and surprisingly nice start, he tried his hardest to weave the words in with his neighbor’s in a way that didn’t sound like he was trying too hard or like he had rehearsed this in front of his mirror when he knew Daniel wasn’t home.   
For a moment, the sound stopped on the other side, but it picked back up before David could silence himself with shame. Something changed, but not in a sense of good or bad, but rather intriguing in a way he couldn’t quite place his finger on. The soul licking melody was deeper, more… for the lack of a better word, passionate. It felt almost rehearsed, as if Daniel and him had spent an equal amount of time preparing for this moment.   
It was silly, all the thought being poured into a fifteen minute shower.   
All too soon, the song faded out into its last repeating lines, and David couldn’t help but give himself a pat on the back for finally growing a pair and… harmonizing with his neighbor in the shower.   
Well, he wasn’t sure about the wording, but pride was still prominent in his heart, and he felt closer to Daniel in an odd and more intimate way than he had before. Maybe it was how domestic it all felt.   
Suds ran down David’s legs and swirled away into the drain, water hitting tile an eerie silence in comparison to the previous minute. With both showers running together, it was hard to tell which was which, or if the second shower was running at all. Had Daniel left and David was too caught up in thought to notice? Would it really matter?   
Something, not quite a melody but still rhythmic and sweet, rang through the wall. It wasn’t a long supple note like the ones of moments past; it sounded different, shorter, like heavy breaths and… oh my god. David’s shoulders became rigid under the weight of sound and steam, the stupidity of taking so long to realize overpowered by embarrassment of being one to witness it.   
Daniel had to know he was there. They had harmonized and thin walls didn’t exactly work one way. So what was this, some kind of flirting thing? David wasn’t very good at flirting, or dealing with situations like this. Was anyone? He reached out and switched the water to cold quickly, deciding he didn’t need the guilt of getting aroused over hearing his… partner? moaning.   
As if listening to the dulcet groaning didn’t feel shameful enough, he started to enjoy it. That little part of his mind boxed up and shoved into the farthest corner screamed out from its ignored spot, letting him know that this was a song he wanted to download and play on repeat until he knew every hitched breath by heart. When the moans turned borderline pornographic, he swore Daniel was playing some kind of sick joke on him.   
“Oh, David,” Daniel drawled, lilt softened by the paper walls.   
David choked on heated air, accidently hitting his elbow painfully against his shower wall, triggering what almost sounded like a gravelly laugh from the other side.  
“Oh yes, David, David you feel so good!”   
He tried to distract himself by scrubbing the soap harder into his skin, nails leaving red trails in their wake. He grit his teeth and bit back the shaky breath about to escape him.   
The panting and moaning and mouth wateringly dirty words went on and on, driving David slowly insane. He refused to touch himself and turned the water from cold to bone chilling, wondering why when it came to Daniel, everything had to be freezing. At 8:14, the lewd melody became erratic and high pitched in a way that sounded too intentional for Daniel not to be directly addressing him.   
At 8:15, it sounded like he finally finished, an unnaturally loud and exaggerated moan racking David’s ears.  
“Ohhh, David!”  
In a fumbling, clumsy mess of embarrassment and poorly veiled arousal, David turned off his shower and tugged his clothes on as fast as possible, water seeping visibly through the thin fabric of his shirt and hair dampening his floor. He heard Daniel’s shower shut off just as he fled into the living room, slipping once or twice before landing solidly on the carpet surrounding his couch and television. David stood still and tried his best to regain composure, willing away the red coating his cheeks, hiding his sun kissed skin. He couldn’t tell if that was the best or worst shower of his life. Perhaps it would have been better if he had actually given in and—   
“Hey there Davey, how was your shower?”   
David whipped his head towards the infamous wall-hole and stared doe eyed at the blonde man gazing back, a knowing smirk rested confidently across his features.   
“Daniel, why?” David asked, exasperated. “You know I can hear you in there right?”  
“Oh yes, of course,” he responded cheekily. “I heard you singing along and was couldn’t resist.”  
David approached him slowly, feeling unintentionally cautious.   
“Anyways, maybe next time, we could make the second part a duet too.”  
Sent off into another fit of unintelligible and ignominious sputtering, David couldn’t find a response within him.   
“Hey, come closer.”  
David took a step forwards.   
“Lean in, I have to tell you something.”  
Nervously, David leaned into the hole and Daniel immediately pressed their lips together into a chaste kiss before fluttering his eyes closed.   
He laughed against their closed lips and mumbled a soft “I can’t believe you fell for that.”  
David pulled back and didn’t bother forcing down the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The thought of titles bit him again and the corners dropped. Daniel’s expression fell with it and he looked forwards with an expression of slight concern.  
He asked, “Too far?”  
David shook his head in an attempt at reassurance, still slightly ashamed by how much attention he was paying this. Daniel crawled through the hole with a certain poise someone of his experience shouldn't be allowed and pulled David over to the couch, which they both promptly sat down on.   
“Hey, you’ve got to tell me when I do something wrong or this won’t work.”  
“You didn’t—!” David lowered his voice. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He smiled brightly Daniel, who looked a bit skeptical. “It’s stupid, so don’t worry about it.”  
“If it’s making you upset, it’s not nothing. You can tell me.”   
“No, really, it’s not a big deal.”  
Daniel looked either annoyed or worried, and the expressions shared such similar characteristics David couldn’t tell the difference. He hoped for the latter. However, it must have indeed been more angry than not, because Daniel took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, clearly forcing away the confirmed annoyed look. David knew the blonde had issues with anger, but still felt like he already made too a big a deal over nothing. His eyes burned with tears before they even watered, and his body curled in on itself slightly, water from his hair dripping onto the couch.  
Daniel noticed and looked extremely guilty, the feeling instantly passed to David as well. This was exactly what he didn’t want.   
“I’m sorry. I’m not mad. It’s just that something is clearly wrong and you won’t tell me what it is and it’s making me agitated and, and… I won’t find it stupid,” Daniel assured.  
“Okay.” David took a deep breath. “Okay.”  
Daniel met his eyes very intentionally, and raised his eyebrows as a prompt to go on.   
“I was wondering… what are we? It’s a dumb question and not even that big a deal, so you don’t have to answer or anything. But, the first time we met we had sex and you told me you wanted it to be more than that and I just don’t know how much more you wanted and I would really, really hate to push it.”  
Daniel seemed to need a second to absorb the cluttered mess of words, but when he finally did relief flooded his features.   
“Oh, okay. Well, I was thinking… boyfriends?”  
“Boyfriends?”  
“Boyfriends.”  
He seemed expectant and David didn’t quite get what he was looking for, but quickly realized he didn’t actually provide an answer.   
“Oh! Yes, boyfriends is nice.”  
Daniel smiled and pressed another close mouthed kiss into his lips, the action overriding all previous thought about the second incident of their relationship, which David was hoping to come up with a better name for than “the shower incident”.   
“Okay, good. Want to spoon and watch movies until we pass out?”  
David laughed breathlessly and shined a 40 watt smile that looked so natural on his face it could be his resting expression. It didn’t matter that he had to be up for work at 7, or that the couch was too small for them to properly stretch out on. David curled up to Daniel’s chest, put on a movie, and another, and another, until 3am, when he was lulled to sleep my the melodic sound of his boyfriend’s breathing drifting through his heated apartment’s air.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's already back with another dumb Apartment- AU thing. Leave comments, I love reading them and tell me if I made any mistakes.


End file.
